1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor umbrella, and more particularly to an audio system which is adapted to detachably mount to a conventional outdoor umbrella so as to provide an add-on function for the conventional outdoor umbrella without altering its original structure.
2. Description of Related Arts
Outdoors umbrellas are set up in many places such as in beach areas, in patio areas, in campsites or in domestic gardens etc. They are usually used for shading sunlight in the daytime. A conventional outdoors umbrella usually comprises an umbrella base, a supporting stem upwardly extended therefrom, a foldable awning frame which comprises a plurality of awning supporting arms radically and outwardly extended from an upper end portion of the supporting stem, and n fabric-made awning securely and foldably mounted on the awning supporting arms.
Users would always like to listen to the music at their leisure such that the users usually carry a portable music player. However, such portable music player cannot be mounted to the outdoor umbrella. In other words, most of the users prefer the outdoor umbrella with built-in audio system. Actually, mounting an audio system on the outdoors umbrella is a challenging task. Not to mention the problems arise when one tries to design the mechanical connection between the audio system and the outdoors umbrella without interfering its smooth folding action, it is the problem as how to provide the audio system with enough and convenient power source which simply possesses the main difficulty in designing a practical audio system.
Since the outdoors umbrellas, as the name implies, are designed for use in outdoors, existence of an electrical power source cannot be guaranteed. Even through there are electrical sources exist, a tedious connection between the audio system and the electrical source is unavoidable in that long wires have to be used. For some cases, the audio systems may be compatible with portable dynamos, however, bring a bulky dynamo with the outdoor umbrella is not really a wise decision. Once the electrical connection the audio system is broken, the user is unable to replace the audio system. In other words, once the audio system is malfunction, the mood of all the participants may be ruined.
As a matter of fact, the very purpose of using outdoors umbrella is to shade vigorous sunlight. Therefore, it would be more economical, more convenient and more environmentally friendly if one were able to detachably add an additional audio system to any conventional outdoor umbrella for providing an add on function thereto without alternating the original structure of the outdoor umbrella.